The Minoventher Incident
by DarkMaster98
Summary: The Overworld, Nether, and End are three separate worlds. At least, they're supposed to be. However, in a freak accident, Dark has merged the three together into one extremely unstable dimension, called Minoventher. Can Dark find a way to fix this, while dealing with erratic mobs, absurd logic, and various glitches? Or will this newly-formed world literally come apart at the seams?
1. The Event

**Hello there everyone, Dark here!**

 **WB: Half Life 3 Confirmed!**

 **Yeah, you wish. It's been a while, hasn't it?**

 **WB: You can say that again.**

 **I would've been back sooner if it weren't for you.**

 **WB: I pride myself on that.**

 **Anyways, this will be a new series!**

 **WB: What? Last time you tried to make a series, it failed miserably!**

 **I'm not going nearly the scale of MTP this time, if that is what you're asking. I already have an endgame planned, so I'm not winging it this time. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

*Dark_Master_98 POV*

"Okay, let's make sure I've got everything I need to fight this dragon."

I looked around inside my chests to confirm that I wasn't missing anything.

"Infinity Bow with arrow? Check. 3 Golden Apples? Double check. Diamond sword with Sharpness 4? Yep. Stack of cobblestone? Confirmed. Pickaxe, Potions, Pearls, and Pumpkin? Check, check, check, and check. Okay, I think that's every- Oh wait, almost forgot my steaks. That could've been bad. Might as well get a flint and steel while I'm at it, too."

After getting my food supply, I walked over to my armor stand and slipped on my diamond gear, each piece enchanted with Protection 4. I made sure that I had my Eyes Of Ender in my pocket to light the Ender portal, then stepped outside my house to get one last look at my living quarters.

"I'm gonna miss this place."

The house was a rather plain one, built with oak planks and comfortable enough for a single person to live in. Beside the place was a self-made railroad station, built with a Nether portal in the back of the facility. I had discovered the end portal early on by sheer luck, and had a railroad set up to go straight into the fortress. With a final look at the house, I headed over to the railroad. I nodded to 21, my guard golem, and hopped into the minecart. However, just as I was about to depart, from behind me came the unmistakeable hiss of a creeper igniting. Too late to stop it, I turned just in time to watch it explode and shake the ground, injuring 21. By some insurmountable odds, it managed to dislodge the active obsidian Nether Portal from the wall, which crashed down onto a minecart beside me, barely missing my shoulder and practically flattened the adjacent iron cart as well as the corner of mine with its frame. The impact completely deactivated the portal, rendering it useless. I was unable to move for a few seconds, shocked by the near-death experience.

"21, why didn't you- 21? Where did you go, 21?"

I looked around, but 21 was nowhere in sight. Panicked, I looked around to see if there was any iron or roses on the ground, but nothing indicating it had died were around.

"Was he accidentally knocked into the Nether before the portal broke? Great, it's gonna take forever to get him back now, assuming he doesn't get himself killed. Well, looks like the End isn't happening today."

I tried stepping out of the minecart, only to find that the side of my cart was bent in, trapping my legs. As I moved around trying to dismount, I accidentally flipped the activation lever. The two minecarts shot forward on the tracks, dragging the Nether portal behind us.

"Well, this is just great."

As the two carts shot forward, increasing velocity, I could do nothing except pray to the gods that everything would turn out alright. The track approached the tunnel leading down to the End portal, and the other minecart went uphill. This forced the Nether portal to shift completely onto my cart, just as we entered the tunnel. The extra weight of the portal caused my minecart to derail, violently dismounting me. The momentum of the portal kept it going, and I rolled down the tunnel helplessly, the portal right behind me. The flint & steel fell out of my inventory, striking the ground behind me with enough force to start lighting fires behind it.

"Fires, that's what this was missing!" I screamed with an element of sarcasm.

The portal, flint & steel, and I kept going, quickly approaching the End portal. I hit the bottom of the downward slope and bounced harshly, smashing into the far wall. The impact knocked the Eyes Of Ender out of my inventory, which flew into the air. At the same time, the portal came crashing down into the room. I braced myself for the impact, but the Nether portal luckily hit the inactive End Portal frame, forcing it to come to an abrupt stop. The flint & steel, not far behind the portal, bounced along the ground, up the stairs, and hit the frame of the portal at the exact moment that the Eyes Of Ender by sheer coincidence managed to fall in perfect positions to fit into the empty frames of the End portal.

The world seemed to move in slow motion at that point. As the two dimension crossings intersected, they emitted a blinding flash of light, followed by a shockwave so powerful that my brand-new diamond armor shattered, leaving me completely defenceless. Thankfully, the armor had absorbed most of the blow, but if I could put my health into numbers such as ten hearts, I feel like I'd have maybe half a heart left. With a great amount of effort, I reached into my inventory and bit into a Golden Apple. Just as I finished the Golden Apple, I fell into unconsciousness.

 **WB: Wait a second, Nether portals wouldn't be able to fit inside tunnels. What's up with that?**

 **For the sake of plot progression, let's just say that he made his tunnels extra-tall.**

 **WB: You couldn't have found a way to incorporate that into the story?**

 **I figured you would call me out on it, and I couldn't decide how to incorporate it.**

 **WB: So now you're using me to address your own plot holes? That's just lazy.**

 **Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. You haven't made any stories at all.**

 **WB: Fair enough. Who uses that phrase anymore, though?**

 **Also a fair point. We're getting off track. What do you think? Should I continue?**

 **WB: Knowing you, you'll cut it off after 5 chapters because you lose inspiration.**

 **Who is the one responsible for that, Mr. Writer's Block?**

 **WB: Point taken. This Author's Note is drawing on for far too long. Maybe we should cut it off.**

 **Yeah, I guess it is. Anyways, without further ado, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. The Explanation

**WB: You're back, huh? You like this story enough to read to the second chapter?**

 **Hey, you interrupted my intro!**

 **WB: Sorry, go ahead.**

 **It's too late now, you ruined it.**

 **WB: My bad.**

 **So yeah, how is everyone doing?**

 **WB: If you made it past the first chapter, write 'Solipsism' in the reviews!**

 **Why?**

 **WB: To celebrate the fact that you made it made the first chapter!**

 **That's not really much of an achievement. And what does solipsism have to do with it?**

 **WB: I don't know, I just wanted to use a big word.**

 **We've really gotta stop making these Author's Notes so long. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

(Dark_Master_98 POV)

"Ugh, what happened?"

I woke up with a pounding headache. Thinking back, the last thing I could remember before blacking out was a blinding flash of light. Slowly waking up, I found myself still in the portal room. Where the End and Nether portals used to be, there was now only a scattered mess of obsidian bits here and portal shards there. Other than the fact that the lava pool was absent, the room itself seemed strangely fine. Slowly, I got up and walked around, noting my lack of armor.

"Great, there goes my way of getting to the End."

"There is no End anymore." came a gravelly voice from directly behind me.

I quickly turned, pulling out my sword. In the corner of the room stood a young man with tattered blue clothing and distinctively glowing white eyes. While he seemed to have no intent to kill me just yet, the mere sight of the rumored deity was enough to send chills through my body.

"H-Herobrine?"

"Bingo."

"Wait, I thought you were-"

"Urban legend? Rumor? Folklore? In a way, yes." Herobrine looked at nothing in particular when he said this.

"Then why-"

"Your little mishap freed me from the dimensional rift I've been trapped in. You've also somehow managed to screw the entire universe in a matter of seconds. Considering it took me well over a hundred years to even approach a fraction of the damage you've done, I'm actually a little impressed."

"I-"

"However, you've created quite a mess. Let me demonstrate for you."

In the blink of an eye, he snatched my diamond sword right out of my hands. I tensed, waiting for him to inflict a devastating blow on me. However, he instead retreated into the corner. He then aimed the sword right at his own chest.

"What are you-"

He sharply jabbed at himself, but the sword essentially folded in on itself. Herobrine then slammed the sword's blade at the wall, causing the diamond sword to further fold. Bringing the sword to his side, it sprung back into place as if nothing had happened to it.

"You see? Your Sharpness 4 diamond sword has about as much damage value as a normal raw salmon would. Which is to say, completely useless. Nothing works properly anymore. By the way, speaking of raw salmon..."

Herobrine pulled a raw salmon out of his pocket and slapped me with it. I fell to the ground, gasping in pain. Touching my cheek, I actually felt it beginning to bleed.

"Huh, didn't think that would actually work. I was playing off of a hunch. Maybe I should keep this. I'm gonna call it Swordfish.'

Holding my palm to my face to cut off the bleeding, I got up off of the ground.

"What are you getting at?"

"As the Swordfish and Fishsword have so aptly demonstrated to you, everything has gone out of whack. You haven't even seen the beginning of the sheer chaos you've set in motion. Chaos is good, it's what I live for. However, like everything, chaos must be taken in moderation. You've released so much of it all at once that your world literally couldn't handle the amount of chaos present.

"Wait, new world? But I'm still in the same stronghold! Right?"

"Theoretically, you are still in the same stronghold, but yet you aren't. You're in your world, yet you aren't. Hm, how can I explain this to you in a way your puny mind can comprehend? This new dimension has incorporated elements from each of the three worlds you've amalgamated. Let's just call this the unholy offspring of Hell, Space, and Overworld, born of Chaos and Insanity. This new world can best be described as Minoventher, and according to most of the laws of the universe, this shouldn't exist. The only reason it hasn't spontaneously collapsed into a massive black hole from which nothing can escape is due to the thin threads of reality still present, and even those are fraying. You probably don't even understand what I'm talking about, but this is the only way I can really convey how it works in modern language without slipping into ancient dialects lost long ago."

"So what you're saying is that the three worlds are now one, and nothing makes sense anymore?"

He sighed in slight frustration.

"Close enough. You'll see the full impact of what you've done once you go up to the surface. By the way, you're the only one who can fix this mess."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly. Let me explain why. As his brother, I can sense that Notch has been somehow incapacitated. Jeb, the other god, has been in isolation for eons, and as such, is too far away to help. Steve and Alex, two of the demigods, have suffered a total memory wipe and have no idea who they are anymore, and the other demigod died a long time ago. Before you ask, I can sense how other gods are, and demigods to a certain extent. The mobs sure as hell aren't going to be able to help much. That leaves us with only one option. You. You're not a god or even a demigod, but you're basically the only thing left that has enough power, intelligence, and purity left. Except for me, of course. I'm only still like this because I've been in the rift. That, and I'm already corrupt, and have been corrupt for a while now. So, you're the only one between us that still has purity. That's why the task of fixing the worlds is in your hands. By the way, you don't have much time. A week, if you're lucky."

"Wait, how do you expect me to fix the world, let alone in a week? Is it really that bad?"

"Yes. Even as we stand here speaking, Minoventher is breaking apart at Dragon speed. I can delay the progress of the destruction, but not by much. This world is going to break one way or another, and there is no way to preserve it as is. As for fixing the problem, that's your problem."

I shook myself repeatedly, trying to take it all in. I still couldn't quite grasp what was going on.

"I should get going, I'll buy as much time as I can for you."

"Why are you helping me?"

Herobrine looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"You're kidding me, right? How is that not obvious? If this world is destroyed, I'll be destroyed as well. Also, I can't conquer the universe if there is no universe to conquer. If it were up to me, I'd just do everything myself. I'm only coming to you because I have no other option. By the way, you should leave this stronghold as soon as you can. My power is the only thing keeping this structure together right now, and it will collapse as soon as I get far enough away."

As he started to phase through the wall, I stopped him.

"Thank you."

He looked back for a second. He simply nodded, then disappeared through the wall. I picked up my newly-dubbed Fishsword for later potential use and took a moment to compose myself, when a pebble randomly flew up into the air, followed by another pebble catapulting to my right. Figuring that this is what he meant, I decided it would be in my best interests to run. As I started to run through the halls, rocks began shooting in all directions. Despite several near-misses, I managed to make it through the hallway and to my exit. I took one step and tripped on an invisible obstacle, then promptly began sliding up.

"Herobrine wasn't kidding, this is messed up!"

As I began sliding upwards, I slowly began picking up speed. Somehow the fires that the flint & steel has lit on the way down were still active, and I braced myself for a blast of heat. What I got instead what an intense chill, followed by a strange kind of blindness that turned my vision green. As I reached what I sensed was the top, it rocketed me out, and I went flying through the air. For a grand total of two seconds. At that point, the blindness cleared, and I could see that I was hovering in midair, looking down at a bed of cacti.

"Well then. I don't know whether to be scared of fall damage, the cacti, or neither."

At that point, the hovering stopped, and I could feel myself being propelled downwards. As I touched the cacti, I started bouncing on it as if it were a slime block, and the pricks did nothing other than tickle me. After a few seconds, I stopped bouncing, and laid on the cacti ground.

"To be honest, I don't want to look up, for fear of what I might see."

Eventually, I looked up from the green of the cacti. What greeted me in this strange new world was door-shaped bedrock on a direct collision course with my face.

 **Herobrine: Oh, you decided to put me in the story?**

 **WB: He'll probably just throw you on the back-burner.**

 **Herobrine: Oh well, at least I get to be in the story.**

 **WB: You think I'll get a role in the story?**

 **Herobrine: I dunno, maybe as a glitch or something like that.**

 **I'm right here, you know. I can hear you two.**

 **WB: Maybe I'll be a plot point.**

 **Herobrine: The way Dark operates, you'd be a key piece in the puzzle.**

 **WB: Yeah, probably.**

 **Do you even care that I'm here?**

 **WB: Nope. So, as I was saying, what do you think I'd look like?**

 **Herobrine: I dunno, maybe a walrus?**

 **I'm being ignored, so I'll just end it here. Anyways, without further ado, see you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Introduction

**Hello everyone, Dark here! Welcome back!**

 **WB: I never left.**

 **You really should get out more often, WB.**

 **WB: Nah, too busy thinking up ways that I can interfere with your Fanfics. How is your De-**

 **Not well, thanks to you, I can't figure out how to do it without certain characters going OOC. Also, you just about spoiled that anime fanfic I'm working on.**

 **WB: Right, forgot you haven't announced that yet. Well, everyone knows now that you're working on an anime fanfic starting with 'De'.**

 **Thanks, WB-kun.**

 **WB: No problem, Senpai.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, ikuzo!**

(Dark_Master_98 POV)

The bedrock shaped like a door stopped an inch away from my face. It hovered in the air for a moment, the dropped to the ground. It slowly edged closer, and began to vocalize what could only be described as the sound of a wolf sniffing.

"No! Bad Jyregoza! Come here!" came a voice from behind the bedrock.

The thing started backing up, and the origin of the voice came out from behind whatever it was. To my complete surprise, the voice had come from a tiny silverfish. The silverfish wriggled up to me, the bedrock door following close behind it whimpering.

"I apologize for Jyregoza's behaviour, he shall be appropriately dealt with later."

"That thing is alive?"

The silverfish simply chuckled.

"What, you've never seen a Hrgshygmytznfr before?"

"A what?"

"A Hrgshygmytznfr. That's what this breed of bedrock is called. Not to be confused with the Krgskynystnyrf breed, of course. Even beginners know that the Hrgshygmytznfr and the Krgskynystnyrf are different. You can tell because of the kind of Yrgldrfs on their Krnyshkhvs. While they do have similar Fhyrglsms, they are different in that their Gjylgsfs work in slightly different ways."

"What?"

"You're hopeless," the silverfish sighed.

I tried to look around, taking in my surrounding properly for the first time. The skies were a strange mix of red, blue, and black, with grey clouds scattered about here and there. The ground mostly composed of red sandstone, with piles of seemingly regular sand scattered in various locations. Trees of all kinds grew in random configurations in assorted locations. In the distance could be seen various structures I could recognize, including desert temples, one of which was flipped completely upside-down. There were also Nether fortresses made entirely out of iron blocks, village houses, and unfamiliar tall buildings made with purple blocks. Suddenly, the silverfish poked its head up, apparently sensing something.

"We need to go. Do you have a place close by?"

"No-"

"You're coming with us, then. We have enough room for one more in our humble abode."

* * *

(Herobrine POV)

Tired from the massive energy expense of intangibility, I went up to the surface and gave myself a short rest from using that. I walked for a bit, and came across a giant wall of jungle trees side by side, stretching for thousands of blocks. I attempted to conjure fire to burn it down, but a harmless snowball hit the tree instead.

"Great, my fire powers don't work properly anymore either."

I tried repeatedly to summon a fireball, but got only snow in response each time. After about five attempts, I gave up. I tried going intangible for just long enough to get through the wall, but a mysterious power forced me backwards. I tried to fly above it, but gravity increased the further I went up, and I barely got halfway up before there was too much pressure, forcing me back down. Remembering the logic of Minoventher, I tried to circumvent the fire by summoning snowballs, but summoned an ocelot instead, which flew into the trees and inexplicably blew up, making a small dent in the impenetrable line.

"Kitty cannon? Not what I had in mind, but that'll work."

Cat after cat I fired at the wall in rapid succession, and the wall gradually whittled down. Eventually, a small hole opened in the line to the other side, and I was able to take a peek inside.

"Oh hey, how's it going? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Startled, I fell back. Out of the wall poured a crackling grey liquid substance, which coagulated into a rippling puddle at my feet. It took me a moment to recognize the voice, but once I did, I gasped in shock.

"Oh, you do recognize me! I thought you would've forgotten me by now!"

"How? I watched you die! How is this possible?"

The liquid flowed around a little bit.

"Funny thing really, but as I've learned, demigods never truly die. We're simply separated from our physical bodies, and go into what I like to call 'spectator mode'. We can see everything going on, but nobody else can really see us, even gods."

"How are you here, then?"

"I'm not really sure, honestly. I was watching Notch make a couple of End buildings with some new kind of block he called 'purpur', and the next thing I know, I'm in liquid form trapped between trees. I'm guessing something happened with regards to the Multiverse Codes, judging by the surroundings. By the way, you should duck."

"What-" I asked right before getting nailed on the side of the head by a stray wither skeleton head.

"Warned you."

The grey liquid flowed into the eye sockets of the skull, seeming to disappear. Then the skull was struck by a stray lightning bolt that just missed hitting me and blinded me for a few seconds. When the blindness cleared, the skull started rolling around to face me.

"Nice head, but not a big fan of the lack of limbs," the jaws of the skull moved in accordance with the demigod's words. Despite the fact that Wither Skeletons were one of my minions before I was trapped in the rift, I still found the sight of a decapitated skull conversing with me slightly disturbing.

"I guess you could call me Wither Bones now, huh?" he joked.

"Very funny, WB."

 **WB: Yep, called it. I'm in the story.**

 **Herobrine: I was off about the walrus thing, but whatever.**

 **WB: I don't actually remember being used in a story before.**

 **Herobrine: Actually, you were in that Christmas Carol one Dark wrote.**

 **WB: Oh yeah, kinda forgot about that.**

 **Really? You're going to advertise my other stories here?**

 **WB: You're the one who throw in the word 'advertise'. We were just having an innocent conversation.**

 **Right, sure.**

 **Herobrine: So, what do you think about that anime fanfic Dark mentioned earlier?**

 **WB: Oh, you mean the one crossing over with Slen-**

 **Can you stop before you reveal the entire plot of a story I haven't even fully written yet?**

 **WB: You mean the one featuring the protagonist Li-**

 **Anyways, without further ado, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. The Bonding

**Hello everyone, Dark here!**

 **Ninja: Hello.**

 **Who are-**

 **Ninja: Goodbye.**

 **What was that about?**

 **WB: I'm guessing you've angered the salad gods.**

 **Salad gods? W** **hat do ninjas have to do with salad gods?**

 **WB: You'll know soon enough.**

 **What does that even mean?**

 **WB: Yes.**

 **Okay then. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

(Dark_Master_98 POV)

"We're almost there, just a little further."

The three of us rounded a corner, and I saw a slightly familiar building. It took me a few seconds to realize it, but it was a distorted version of my own house. The oak planks making up the building somehow got replaced with dark oak planks, the railroad station now resided sideways on top of the house, and the walls were now on a slight angle. The silverfish looked up at me.

"Well, what do you think? I know it isn't much, but it should be good enough. For now, mi casa es su casa."

"Mi casa es su casa, you're right about that." I muttered.

The silverfish didn't seem to notice, and wriggled up the steps and into the house, Jyregoza thumping close behind. Looking behind me, I followed them into the house. The inside didn't fare much better than the outside. All of my chests were replaced with furnaces, my crafting table rested on the ceiling, and the floor was made of dirt. Also, my armor stand was nowhere to be seen.

"So, how long have you been here?" I decided to ask.

"It's been about 5 quazkos since Jyregoza and I found this place," the silverfish responded, "Though we have lived in this general area for about 87 byjingos."

"Ah, I see. That's been a while," I nodded thoughtfully, trying not to give away the fact that I had no idea what that meant.

"Oh, I'm such a Cobweb-sniffer. I haven't even told you my name, have I? My full name is Sylvester Gurgleschmitzendorfenhitleroystalstobamalincowashingtofupopsinklespritzendorkelsteinucardokusupercalifragilicexpialidocioushippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobiaurio the Fiftieth, but you can just call me Sylvester. My pet here is Jyregoza Bob, but I just call him Jyregoza. It's easier to remember."

"Right. My name is Dark_Master_98, but call me Dark."

"Why do you have underscores and numbers in your name? That's just weird. Did your family want you to be made fun of?"

"My what?"

"You know, your family. Your mother, father, siblings? The people who raised you? Comrades, amigos, anyone?"

"I'm sorry, I don't quite know what you mean."

Jyregoza and Sylvester turned to each other for a moment. Then, they turned back.

"You don't have a family?" He asked with a twinge of sadness.

"I raised myself, just like everyone does. I don't understand what the big deal is."

"I'm sorry, can you give us a moment?"

Jyregoza and Sylvester went over to the other side of the room, seeming to be communicating silently to each other. I decided to sit down on one of the furnaces, which slightly sunk down to conform to my body. I should've been more interested by that, but at this point, I had dealt with enough strangeness today that a little more didn't matter. After a few moments, the pair came back.

"Alright, we've decided. As of now, you're joining our family!"

"Huh?"

"You heard us, you're now a member of our family! Since you don't have one, we'll let you join ours!"

"Um, thanks?"

"It's time for the family initiation ritual! Hold out your hand, please. Either one will do."

Still slightly confused, I held out my left hand to Jyregoza and Sylvester. Sylvester jumped up and gave my hand a quick nibble, while Jyregoza lightly tapped the top half of his bedrock frame on my wrist.

"Welcome to the family, Dark Underscore Master Underscore Ninety-Eight! Of course, we'll have to go through the proper paperwork and send it to government offices to make it official, not to mention the physical exams, trials, crucifixions, and all that other boring stuff, but that can wait for a bit."

"Wait, what was that last one?" He continued, not acknowledging my question.

"So, what-"

A loud thump from outside interrupted our conversation.

"What was that?"

Sylvester looked at Jyregoza.

"She's back."

"Who?"

"Take a look for yourself."

Sylvester led me over to a small crack in the wall just large enough to let me see outside. As I peered, the only thing I could see was a sheep grazing on scattered patches of grass.

"What am I looking for?"

"Give it a moment."

As I continued looking through the cracks, a large shadow appeared over the sheep. Then, a giant chicken the size of a jungle tree came down from the sky, producing another loud thump. The sheep looked up at it with a terrified expression and froze in fear. Without hesitation, the chicken picked up the sheep in its beak, and swallowed it in one fell swoop.

"Meet Tyrannogallus Rex, or as I like to call her, the Tyrant Chicken King."

 **WB: Really? A T-Rex Chicken?**

 **Why not? Nothing else is right, so why not turn the harmless chicken into a gigantic menace?**

 **WB: You do realize the King title is reserved exclusively for men? You've made this chicken female, so wouldn't Tyrant Chicken Queen work better?**

 **Maybe it would, but Tyrannosaurus Rex isn't exclusively a male species now, is it? Besides, this world doesn't work using our logic.**

 **WB: Fair point.**

 **Herobrine: What about me?**

 **Your name is fine, Herobrine. Hero is either neutral context or more commonly male, and you're a male, so no problem.**

 **Herobrine: That's not what I meant, and you know it. Where am I in the story?**

 **WB: You're probably getting shoved off to the side, never to be heard from again.**

 **Herobrine: That doesn't make sense though, why would Dark introduce both of us to the story and even end the previous chapter with your reveal if we'd never be seen again?**

 **WB: Maybe he's just forgetful.**

 **I'm trying to pace the story along so your story arc doesn't get too far ahead of the main one.**

 **Herobrine: What are we doing in that time, then?**

 **Just assume you're making small talk. This has gone on for far too long. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**


	5. The Fool

**Hello everyone, Dark here!**

 **WB: You sure took your sweet time getting back.**

 **Yeah, sorry about that. Easter is a busy time for me, so I don't really get to write much.**

 **WB: Eh, what can you do? Can't miss out on family time.**

 **Exactly. What did you do while I was gone?**

 **WB: Hung out with Herobrine, mostly. I talked a little with Wikipe-tan, but she was a little busy.**

 **Herobrine: We also played a few rounds of Risk with Godzilla, Rick Astley, and Snoop Dogg. That didn't go over too well, though. Rick didn't want to give up any of his pieces, Snoop Dogg was high on weed the entire time, and Godzilla got so frustrated that he completely destroyed the network we were playing on.**

 **That sounds like an... interesting game. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy!**

(Dark_Master_98 POV)

"Meet Tyrannogallus Rex, or as I like to call her, the Tyrant Chicken King." Sylvester repeated.

"You already said that."

"Meet Tyrannogallus Rex, or as I-"

Jyregoza whacked Sylvester on the head, which seemed to stop him.

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes."

I looked back out the crack to watch the Tyrant Chicken King making sniffing gestures. After a few seconds, it looked right at the house, and slowly started stomping forwards.

"Um, I think it's coming towards us."

"What? Let me see."

Sylvester poked his head out to confirm what I said.

"Yep, it's coming this way. No wait, it's backing up now. I don't think it knows we're here, so-"

He was interrupted by a loud squawk. I peeked outside again just in time to see the Tyrant Chicken King charging up towards the building, clearly intent on ramming the wall.

"Get away!"

Sylvester and I jumped away just as the dark wooden planks imploded in on the structure. A massive beak poked into the hole, and a tongue the width of my torso began to frisk around. It grazed Jyregoza and promptly pulled away in disgust. The three of us remained frozen for a few more seconds.

"Is it gone?"

That question was answered when above me, the roof was torn off in one swift motion. A giant beady eye the size of my entire body peered down at us with a hungry look.

"On the count of tree, we run. Jyregoza, you stay. Stump... Twig..."

Before Sylvester could finish, the chicken gobbled us both down, and we both died.

 **WB: Wait, what?**

 **That's it, story is over.**

 **WB: No, that's a stupid ending! Why would you end it like that?! Give me the keyboard!**

Just as I thought I was about to die, I managed to claw my way out of the chicken. Just then, the chicken and I were struck by lightning, and we both died.

 **WB: They're not dying here!**

However, it wasn't death that I was feeling, but a great surge in power. I found myself growing as tall as the colossal titan chicken, and we had a battle for the ages. Then a ravine opened up below us, and we both died.

 **WB: Stop doing that!**

As I was falling, I was rescued by Notch riding in on the Ender Dragon.

"Thank you, Notch!"

"Of course, I can't let a delicious meal like you go to waste!"

"Wait, what?"

Just then, the dragon and Notch began to eat me alive. I struggled, but they were too strong, and I died.

 **WB: Why are you doing this?**

 **Do you know what day it is today?**

 **WB: April 1st, why? Oh, April 1st. I get it now, you're pranking me. Haha, very funny.**

 **Herobrine: You should've seen the look on your face!**

 **WB: You were in on this?**

 **Herobrine: Nah, but I caught on to what he was doing pretty quickly, so I pulled up a chair and heated up some popcorn. Speaking of which, want some?**

 **WB: Sure, why not?**

 **Anyways, without further-**

 **WB: When will the actual chapter be uploaded? You know people will ask if I don't address it now.**

 **It will be uploaded tomorrow. Anyways, without further ado, see you tomorrow!**


	6. The Tyrant

**Hello everyone, Dark here!**

 **WB: This is the actual chapter, right?**

 **Yeah, I'm not gonna give this up, I won't let the readers down, never gonna-**

 **WB: April Fools is over, genius. Therefore, you're the fool now.**

 **Sorry, I've got it stuck in my head now.**

 **WB: It's never gonna... Great, now you've got me doing it.**

 **It's okay, now we can both be fools together.**

 **Herobrine: I'm not gonna say goodbye to this author's no... Dangit.**

 **Before this rolls through here like wildfire, without further ado, let's get this chapter started, shall we?**

(Dark_Master_98 POV)

"Meet Tyrannogallus Rex, or as I like to call her, the Tyrant Chicken King." Sylvester repeated.

"You already said that."

"Meet Tyrannogallus Rex, or as I-"

Jyregoza whacked Sylvester on the head, which seemed to stop him.

"Sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. Wait, why does this feel familiar to me?"

I looked back out the crack to watch the Tyrant Chicken King making sniffing gestures. After a few seconds, it looked right at the house, and slowly started stomping forwards.

"Um, I think it's coming towards us."

"What? Let me see."

Sylvester poked his head out to confirm what I said.

"Yep, it's coming this way. No wait, it's backing up now. Seriously, I could swear that this has happened before somehow. Either way, I don't think it knows we're here, so-"

He was interrupted by a loud squawk. I peeked outside again just in time to see the Tyrant Chicken King charging up towards the building, clearly intent on ramming the wall.

"Get away!"

Sylvester and I jumped away just as the dark wooden planks imploded in on the structure. A massive beak poked into the hole, and a tongue the width of my torso began to frisk around. It grazed Jyregoza and promptly pulled away in disgust. The three of us remained frozen for a few more seconds.

"Is it gone?"

That question was answered when above me, the roof was torn off in one swift motion. A giant beady eye the size of my entire body peered down at us with a hungry look.

"On the count of tree, we run. Jyregoza, you stay. Stump... Twig... Tree!"

Just as the colossal titan of a chicken bent down, we bolted out of the house between the legs of the tyrant. This tripped it up for a second, but it quickly recovered, judging by the booming footsteps behind us. I didn't want to look behind me, but I could tell that it was much faster than us. Beside me, Sylvester was moving surprisingly fast, but he was slowly falling behind. I looked around for a solution, and found redstone lamps in an suitable configuration a short distance away.

"Quick, under those conveniently shaped lamps!"

We managed to duck under the lamps just as the Tyrant thundered past. We panted, gasping for breath. The house was in the distance now, the railroad still hovering unharmed in the air.

"Good thinking, Dark. Nice OverStory reference, by the way."

"OverStory?"

"You know, OverStory! That popular new game, the one with-"

"I don't understand what you're trying to tell me."

"You've never played OverStory? You need to play more games."

I decided to change the subject.

"You think it's safe to come out yet?"

"Yeah, I'm actually bisexual," It took him a second to realize what he said, "Oh, you meant... oh. Well, this is awkward. I think the Tyrant Chicken King should be gone by now, it's been a long enough wait."

Hesitantly, we crawled out from under the lamps. The Tyrant Chicken King was no longer in our sight range, so we decided to go back to the house, where Jyregoza was. Jyregoza had obediently stayed in place, and Sylvester nuzzled against him. Jyregoza let out a purring noise in response.

* * *

(Herobrine POV)

"So, let me get this straight. The world is collapsing at the seams, and you left a normal player all by himself in a completely unfamiliar world, expecting him to be able to repair the universe itself without telling him how to do so or even giving him a small clue? Did you even tell him how fast time passes in this place?" WB rolled around.

"I forgot to mention it at the time."

He bit me on the leg with a surprising amount of strength for a demigod.

"Ow, what was that for?!"

"Listen to me. Do you remember the general direction he was last time you saw him?"

"Yeah, he was-"

"Good. I want you to kick me over there."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want you to kick me over there. He won't survive on his own."

"Wouldn't it be easier and more accurate for me to just carry you over there?"

"We don't have the luxury of time on our side. Besides, you still have a job to do here, don't you? Now, make like a soccer player and score that goal."

"I could throw you-"

"No, I want to be kicked."

"Okay, suit yourself."

He held still while I backed up. I measured out the approximate power and distance that it would take for him to land in the general area I last saw Dark. Then, with a running start, I punted WB. He soared through the predicted trajectory, then made a random loop-de-loop followed by zigzags, and was eaten by a massive chicken flying through the air.

"Oh, for Nether's sake."

I tried to send out a fireball to shoot down the chicken, remembering too late that fireballs don't work. I did get a fireball this time, but it u-turned around to hit me in the face, singing some of my hair.

 **WB: Could you have been any less subtle about that UnderTale reference?**

 **Sure, I could've called it BelowTale.**

 **WB: Did that have any actual significance to the story, or did you just reference a popular game because you could?**

 **Herobrine: Knowing him, probably both.**

 **WB: He should just give it up, it's just gonna let him d... Oh great, not this again.**

 **Herobrine: Either way, we're no strangers to... Why is this still happening?**

 **WB: You'd think we'd have given it up after... Please make it stop.**

 **Anyways, without further ado, see you next time!**


	7. The Recruitment

**WB: One of these days, I should find a noodle and-**

 **Herobrine: They can hear us now.**

 **WB: Oh, right. Forgot that was on a timer. Hello readers, and welcome back to The Minoventher Incident!**

 **What are you doing?**

 **WB: You weren't here, so we started for you. By the way, you should put your name before your words, so people know who it is that is talking.**

 **Dark: You mean like this?**

 **WB: Yeah, like that!**

 **I don't know, it just feels weird to do that for some reason.**

 **WB: Eh, you'll get used to it.**

 **Dark: Maybe you're right. What were we doing again?**

 **WB: You were about to start the chapter.**

 **Dark: Oh yeah, guess I was. Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

(Dark_Master_98 POV)

Sylvester looked through the scattered remains of the oak woods, seemingly scavenging through the wreckage to find salvage. After a few seconds, he came back out with a scratched-up music disc, simply titled '11', in his teeth.

"Never know when you're gonna need a good plate."

"Actually, that's a..." I began to correct him, but decided against it, "Never mind."

Jyregoza turned around in rapid clockwise circles, whacked against the broken wall 3 times, then spun around twice in counter-clockwise circles.

"Yes, I see what you mean."

It hopped in place 5 times, paused for a few seconds, then hopped 2 more times.

"What? No! We can't, that's too dangerous!"

After tweeting, it whacked the wall again, then stomped the ground 4 times.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best."

"What is Jyregoza saying?"

"Oh right, you probably can't understand Hrgshygmytznfr speak. We were just having a discussion about how putting chocolate sponges into sandstone smoothies destroys the world economy. That, or what we should do now that our house is destroyed. Both of those sentences are pretty closely related in Hrgshygmytznfr speak, and I always seem to have trouble deciphering between the two."

I looked around, deciding whether or not to confide to the duo why I was actually here. Seeing as how my options were limited and I didn't really have any other lead to go on, I just went for it.

"Jyregoza, Sylvester, there is something you should know."

The bedrock door and the silverfish turned to face me, a sight which still struck me as strange.

"If this is about Mr. Sphinx's nose, we didn't do it!"

"Who? No, this is something else."

"Okay, we're listening."

I recounted the events leading up to the present, everything from the first mishap in the long series of freak accidents which landed me here, to my introduction to Sylvester and Jyregoza. Sylvester nodded thoughtfully, and I couldn't tell for the life of me what Jyregoza was thinking. After I had finished, they stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to comprehend what I had just told them.

"So, let me see if I've got this. You say that you broke the universe, a god named Herobrine wants you to fix it but didn't tell you how, and you've come to us for help?"

"That about covers it."

The two looked at each other for a second before Sylvester burst into laughter and Jyregoza began to make wheezing noises. This continued for a full 30 seconds before Sylvester got enough breath back to talk.

"I love it! Portals to other worlds? Gods? Golden Apples? Where do you come up with this stuff?" Sylvester still giggled.

Without a word, I reached into my inventory and pulled out one of my remaining 2 Golden Apples to show them. Sylvester instantly stopped laughing to marvel at the sight.

"IT'S SO SHINY! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!"

"Do you believe me now?" I asked as I put the Golden Apple away.

"How did you perform this grand feat of sorcery? Are you a witch? An angel? A potter? You must tell me how this magnificent fruit from the heavens can come to exist in this mortal realm!" He begged me.

"You just need to take an apple and surround it in gold ingots on a crafting table. It's really not that difficult."

"Wait, really? No necromancy? No sacrifices? No dipping it in the blood of your enemies? Even if what you say is true, gaining hold of these two ingredients is no easy feat. The last known apple bush was struck twice by lightning ages ago, and 95% of the Minoventher gold supply is held within Fort Sox."

"Wait, isn't that a literal mountain of gold right over there?" I pointed over to the distance where a clearly visible shimmering golden pyramid stood out like a sore thumb.

"Huh? Oh, Mount Dollarest? No, that's all iron pyrite."

"Iron pyrite?"

"Yeah, better known as fool's gold. Did they not have this where you came from?"

"You means mountains of valuable treasure? No, I'd definitely remember seeing something like that."

"Pfft, valuable? Hardly. That entire mountain has about as much value as my toothbrush. Anyways, getting back to this wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff. I don't know if I can do anything, but I think I might know someone who can give you a nudge in the right direction. If anyone can help you with this, it'll be Machina. His vast intelligence is surpassed only by Finalius Draconius, but nobody knows where she is. Machina's place is actually pretty close, only about half a day's walk from here. If we go now, we can probably make it before the acid rain starts."

"Acid rain?"

"Yeah, acid rain. Looks harmless, but get hit by one drop and you'll be wishing you were dead. It's that bad. We don't want to get caught outside when it starts, or we'll be out of luck. By the way, duck."

I ducked down, but instead an amuck truck-sized duck covered in muck yelling "Yuck!" while stuck on a Woodchuck Canuck-brand hockey puck and wearing a bucket hat flew by, leaving me dumbstruck.

"Don't mind Young Buck Thunderstruck, his bad luck has sucked ever since his deluxe tux got stuck in the barracks."

"What the f-"

"Four o'clock already? We should get going now."

Sylvester indicated for us to get moving. Jyregoza began to inexplicably hover and followed after him. Shrugging, I fell in line behind the two, and we began to march south, or what I at least assumed was in the southern direction.

 **WB: So, care to explain why this chapter took so long?**

 **Dark: I think you know why, Mr. Writer's Block.**

 **WB: Is it really me? Or are you just using me as a scapegoat for your procrastination?**

 **Dark: Is it really procrastination, or are you scapegoating my non-scapegoat?**

 **WB: I think you're scapegoating my scapegoat of your scapegoat to scapegoat your procrastination.**

 **Dark: Actually, you're scapegoating the scapegoated scapegoat of your-**

 **Herobrine: This is hurting my head.**

 **Dark: Mine too. Truce, WB?**

 **WB: Truce. For now. Unless this truce is actually a scapegoat out of your scapegoating my scapegoating that you-**

 **Herobrine: Please stop the scapegoat-ception.**

 **WB: Okay, fine.**

 **Dark: Anyways, without further ado, see you next time!**


End file.
